Bixlu Week
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Day 1: Fix, Day 2: Hidden, Day 3: Home, Day 4: Doctor, Day 6: Fluffy
1. You Fixed It

**I'M LATE but in my defense I didn't know it was Bixlu week... Anyway this is my very first time participating in a ship week! So be gentle!**

 **Day 1: Fix**

* * *

Lucy burst through the double doors of the guild, cradling a small wooden object in her hands.

"Laxus!" She ran up to her older brother. "Where's Bickslow?"

"At home, why?"

Lucy didn't waste time providing a reason for her brother. She whirled around and ran out of the guild, turning her sights towards Bickslow's home. The only reason she knew where Bickslow lived was because she had been to his house once before with Laxus, when they first decided to come clean about their kinship to their teams.

The wooden object in her hand made a distressed whimper and Lucy ran harder down the street. She weaved in and around groups of people, yelling out multiple apologies. Finally the familiar building came into sight and Lucy pushed her legs even harder.

Coming to an abrupt halt at the door, Lucy carefully held the wooden object in one hand and raised her free hand to bang her fist on the door insistently. She listened her a few seconds and not hearing anything, she banged on the door again harder.

"Bickslow!" She yelled as she knocked. She considered kicking the door when it suddenly swung open, revealing a half-naked Bickslow with a towel around his waist.

Bickslow slicked back his wet hair and looked down at his unexpected guest. Lucy was breathing hard and there was a fine layer of sweat on her face. "What?"

"I need," she huffed, trying to catch her breath. "You're help!"

Lucy held out her hands and showed Bickslow what they held.

There was a small wooden bird resting in her palms; one of its wings was cracked and barely hanging onto the rest of the bird.

"What is this?" Bickslow eyed the strange wooden creature.

"I found this in the forest when I was walking," Lucy explained breathlessly. She tried to ignore the fact that Bickslow was wearing nothing but a towel. "I think it's got a soul in it because it keeps making noise."

As if on cue, the wooden bird whimpered again as if in pain. It tried to pick itself up and hover but it ended up falling back into Lucy's palms pitifully.

Bickslow sighed and moved to the side, waving Lucy in.

Lucy smiled in relief and stepped over the threshold into Bickslow's house, trying not to brush against him. She stood in the living room, taking in the space around her. Of course she remembered what his house looked like, but it took her breath away just as it had the first time she'd been there. There was wooden carvings everywhere, decorating every empty space they possibly could. Lucy knew that Bickslow had done these carvings himself.

"So I'm going to put some clothes on, just sit tight," Bickslow mumbled as he disappeared down the hallway and into a room.

Lucy looked down at the bird in her hands and stroked its beak lovingly. "It's gonna be okay," she whispered. "Bickslow will fix you."

A few minutes later Bickslow emerged back into the living room in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He led Lucy down the hallway and into another room that looked like a workshop.

Lucy set the small bird on the table carefully where Bickslow indicated with his chin and stood back to watch the Seith mage do his work.

Bickslow pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up the small bird, examining it thoroughly.

"Where did you find this little guy?" He asked.

"Um, in the clearing near Laxus' house?" Lucy tried to remember exactly what she had been doing when she heard the small bird's whimpers. "I was talking a walk and I heard an odd noise so I decided to check it out."

"Hm..." Bickslow hummed thoughtfully. Eventually he set the small bird on the table and sighed. "Well I can't fix its wing, but I can make a new host for the soul."

"Really?" Lucy perked up, excited. "How does that work?"

"I'll show you," he promised. Bickslow gestured to a shelf in the corner. "Pick out a new host, will ya?"

Lucy studied the carvings littering the shelf carefully. For some reason it was extremely important to her that the soul have the perfect new host. Finally she picked out a smaller version of Bickslow's own babies.

If Bickslow thought her selection off, he didn't say; he simply took the new host and set it next to the damaged bird. Closing his eyes, Bickslow focused his magic into the new host.

Lucy watched as the mark on Bickslow's face glowed bright green along with both of the wooden carvings. She heard Bickslow mumbling under his breath but was unable to make out anything he said. After a few minutes the glowing light faded and Bickslow sat back.

"It's done," he announced.

Lucy slowly approached the table and watched as the small totem's eyes glowed a pale pink. The small totem then hovered above the table precariously. It tried to fly towards Lucy but ended up falling to the ground half way.

"It's alright," Bickslow told her as Lucy made a distressed noise. "The soul has just gotta get used to its new host. It won't take long for it to."

"Do you know what kind of soul it is?" Lucy lifted the new totem up and it nuzzled into her cheek.

Bickslow was silent for a moment, unsure of whether he should tell her. Finally after watching Lucy interact with the soul, he decided that she needed to know.

"Do you feel a strange connection to that soul, Cosplayer?"

Lucy blinked. She realized that she did and nodded.

Bickslow took a deep breath. "That's because it's your mother's soul," he said in a rushed voice.

He waited with baited breath as the knowledge sunk in. Bickslow could see the exact moment when it finally struck Lucy that he now held her mother's soul in her hands. Her dark brown eyes shined with tears and she looked at the new totem with wonder and love.

Suddenly Lucy was sitting in Bickslow's lap with her arms tight around his neck. She buried her face into his neck.

"Thank you, Bickslow," she whispered into his skin.

Bickslow grunted in response and slowly wrapped his arms around Lucy when it was clear that she wasn't getting up anytime soon. He close his eyes and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the sweet vanilla-strawberry shampoo she used.

"You're welcome, Lucy," he mumbled into her hair.

What Bickslow didn't know was that he had just fixed a part of Lucy that had been broken ever since her mother's death. But now that she had that part back, Lucy was determined to never let it break again.

* * *

 **Lmao so I don't really know what this is... Like does it even fit with the prompt?/ Lmao I don't fucking know. Anyway here's day 1!**

 **With love,**

 **Lau**


	2. Hidden in These Walls

**DAY 2 Y'ALL! I am legitimately sorry for this piece of Bixlu crap.**

 **Prompt: Hidden**

* * *

"1... 2... 3..." Lucy stood facing a corner of her living room with her hands over her eyes. She could hear the pitter-patter footsteps of her daughter and heavy thuds of her husband behind her.

Lily Looked around the room, trying to find the perfect hiding place. She spied her father's blue and black hair sticking out from under the couch.

"6... 7... 8..." Lucy sang. Bickslow's heavy footsteps fell silent in the vicinity of the couch. He almost always hid under it because it was the only hiding place he fit into that wasn't one hundred percent obvious.

As her mother approached the final countdown, Lily decided to choose a completely knew hiding spot by wedging her small body behind the large bookshelf against the far wall. Her arms were glue to her sides, trying to flatten herself completely against the wall when her fingertips crushed against a strange spot on the wall. Lily poked the spot and almost squeaked when her finger went through.

"9... and 10!" Lucy dropped her hands and turned around, scanning the living room. She spied her husband's hair under the couch and decided to spare him the sore joints of being curled in a small space for a long time. Tip-toeing her way over Lucy knelt down and grabbed handfuls of Bickslow's hair.

"Lucy, don't you dare!" Bickslow's voice was muffled under the couch and he tried to wriggle his hair out of his wife's grasp.

"Oh but it's the easiest way to get you out, babe!" Lucy's sweet voice betrayed her firm grip as she pulled Bickslow out from under the couch by his hair.

"Ow, ow! Lucy stop!" Bickslow's wide shoulders got stuck between the feet of the couch and he swore he could feel his hair being pulled from its roots. He sighed in relief when Lucy finally released his hair and was able to wiggle himself out from under the couch.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Lucy laughed, smoothing out her husband's hair.

"You spent way too much time around Natsu," Bickslow grumbled, although he didn't mind the way Lucy's fingers glided through his hair gently. "Have you found Lily yet?"

"Not yet!" Lucy straightened and surveyed the small living room with a critical eye. "Where could our little flower be?"

Meanwhile Lily was trying to feel around the small hole as silently as possible. The faint sound of plaster crumpling inside the wall was overshadowed by her parents' antics. She swore there was something in the wall that wasn't supposed to be there; it felt smooth. What Lily didn't know was that her snooping was shaking the bookshelf slightly. Her wrist kept bumping against the back of it.

Bickslow tapped Lucy's shoulder and nodded towards the shaking bookshelf. Lucy nodded and Bickslow silently approached the bookshelf, intent on scaring his daughter.

"Boo!" Bickslow stuck his hands behind the bookshelf and pinched Lily's skin; Lucy attacked from behind.

Lily jumped with a yelp when her parents pinched her, accidently knocking into the bookshelf. The bookshelf tipped forward precariously before falling over. It landed against the living room floor with a crash.

"Uh..." Lily stood still with her hand stuck in the wall. "I didn't mean to!"

Lucy looked from her startled daughter to the fallen bookshelf.

"Pffft!" Bickslow covered his mouth, trying to stifle the oncoming laughter.

Lucy glared at her husband, silencing him. "It's not funny Bickslow, what if she'd gotten hurt?"

"She's fine, Cosplayer," Bickslow shrugged. He noticed that Lily's hand was **inside** the wall. "Hey Flower, why is your hand in the wall?"

Lily squeaked and immediately withdrew her hand. "The spot broke when I poked it and I think there's something in there!"

"Oh really?" Lucy moved in front of the hole and tried to peer in. She stuck her finger inside and touched something that felt like paper. "I think you're right, Lily."

"I got it!" Bickslow gently pushed Lucy and Lily aside and drew back his fist. Before Lucy fully realized what he was about to do, Bickslow punched a bigger hole in the wall and reached in to pull out whatever was in there.

It turned out to be a stack of yellowed papers.

"What are they Papa?" Lily asked curiously, trying to read the typing on the papers.

"Um, Cosplayer, you might want to take a look at this before your daughter steals it..." Bickslow gingerly passed the papers to Lucy with a smug smile on his face.

Lucy, confused, looked at the stack and flipped through, scanning the words. On the third page she read:

 _'Bickslow's chest pressed against hers as he leaned down to capture her lips. His tongue dominated her mouth, running along her bottom lip, tasting her. His large hands caressed her curves from her breasts to her hips, coming back up to tease her nipples lightly._

 _Her hands were tangled in his two-toned hair, hanging on for dear life, as his palm slide over her sweat slicked body. She felt his fingers brush against her core-'_

Red-faced Lucy crumpled up the stack and held it behind her back. Bickslow grinned cheekily at his wife while their daughter looked between them, confused.

"Mama?" Lily looked at her mother. "Why is your face red? What did it say?"

"N-Nothing, Lily, don't worry about it," Lucy stuttered. She whirled around and sprinted to the kitchen where the sounds of paper tearing could be heard. "Bickslow, cover up that hole!"

Lily tugged on her father's sleeve. "Papa what's wrong with Mama?"

Bickslow patted his daughter's head reassuringly. "Don't worry Flower, Mama's just embarrassed."

"What is she embarrassed about?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Bickslow promised. He lifted the bookshelf back into place. "Will you help me pick up the books, kiddo?"

"Yes, Papa!" Lily kneeled amidst the pile of books, stacking them up for Bickslow to place them back on the shelf.

/ / /

That night Lucy was sitting up in bed, reading, when Bickslow walked in from putting their daughter to bed.

"Did she go to sleep already?" Lucy asked. It was unusual for Lily to go to sleep so quickly.

"I promised her I would teach her how to carve tomorrow if she was a good girl and went to sleep early," Bickslow shrugged. He sauntered towards the bed and pulled the book from Lucy's hands, much to her annoyance. "So do you wanna tell me what that was we found in the wall today?"

Lucy looked away. "No I don't."

"Hm..." Bickslow moved over Lucy, running his nose up across her jaw. "Do you wanna show me?"

Lucy grabbed his hand that was already roaming over her body and held it away from her. "Stop it, what if Lily walks in?"

"She's not going to," Bickslow muttered, his tongue flicking out against her throat. "I wonder what else you have hidden in these walls, Cosplayer..."

* * *

 **I DON'T EVEN KNOW MAN IT JUST HAPPENED. Does this match the prompt, like, at all? In any way shape or form?**

 **With love,**

 **Lau**


	3. Finally Home

**Shorter than the others but here's day 3!**

 **Prompt: Home.**

* * *

Home.

It wasn't a concept that Bickslow was particularly familiar with. His parents abandoned him when he was five years old, just up and leaving in the dead of night with no warning.

When he came into his magic he had been surviving in an orphanage for six years. He calls it surviving because the conditions under which he was forced to live could never be described as an adequate environment for a child. Forced to live in a closet by himself while the other children shared rooms and played together, Bickslow was ostracized from day one. He knew it was because of his magic.

After he accidently controlled the soul of another child's favorite toy, Bickslow was doomed to sit back and watch his peers play without him.

When he was fifteen Bickslow had finally had enough of living in the orphanage and left without ever looking back. He survived on the road by stealing and scavenging for food. Because his magic was so rare he was unable to control it; so he avoided people lest he accidently control their soul against his will.

It wasn't until he was eighteen that some things changed for the better. He had been rifling through the garbage cans behind a large building when he was caught by another boy around his age. This boy had blond hair and a large lightning bolt scar over his eye. That was the first time Bickslow met Laxus Dreyar the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, the Master of the Mage Guild Fairy Tail.

Throughout the next few years Makarov helped Bickslow learn to control his magic and even accepted him as his adopted son. The years went by in the guild, Freed Justine and Evergreen joined and they formed the Raijinshuu. His team became his family. Around the same time Freed and Evergreen came into his life, so did Lucy Heartfilia.

It was during the battle of Fairy Tail that Bickslow first met the newest member of the guild. She was dressed as a cheerleader when they fought and Bickslow swore he fell in love during that fight. He had taken to calling her "Cosplayer" because of that cheerleading outfit and the story behind her bunny suit worn for Gajeel.

Bickslow never thought that he would be defeated by Lucy when they fought, but he had to admit that he didn't mind losing to her. Especially the second time they fought during the S-Class Trials on Tenrou.

During the battle against Tartarus Bickslow was afraid that he would lose the only place he could call home, and he did. When Makarov disbanded the guild Bickslow didn't know what he was going to do. Of course he would follow Laxus wherever he went, but Fairy Tail had been his home since he was eighteen and it saddened him to see it go.

But now it was three years after the guild was brought back and Bickslow was returning from a particularly difficult mission with his team. It was getting close to midnight so he opened the door to his house as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up those sleeping inside.

He removed his helmet and placed it on the kitchen table after kicking off his boots and outer armor. The house was dark with only the small nightlight in the living room glowing softly. Bickslow padded his way through the house into the open bedroom. He paused in the doorway and took in the scene before him.

Lying on the bed was Lucy and their three month old daughter, Lily. Lily was fast asleep on Lucy's chest, drool leaking from the corner of her tiny mouth. Lucy's hand was resting on the baby's bottom, holding her in place so she didn't slide off.

Bickslow smiled as he watched his girls. Lily looked almost exactly like Lucy save for her bright blue hair that matched his own. She had the same chocolate brown eyes as Lucy that Bickslow knew were going to spell trouble when she grew up.

He undressed down to his boxers and walked around the other side of the bed quietly, slipping beneath the sheets. Laying on his side Bickslow touched the hand holding Lily in place softly.

Lucy jumped when she felt something touch her hand. Her eyes opened slowly, coming face to face with the dark red eyes of her husband.

"Welcome back, baby," she yawned, smiling. Lucy shifted slightly, burying her face in Bickslow's neck. "How was the mission?"

"Tiring," Bickslow answered, rubbing the baby's back. "I missed you and Lily."

Bickslow could feel Lucy smile against his skin. Lily cried out. Bickslow moved onto his back and took the baby from Lucy, settling her on his chest with his large hands rubbing her back.

"We missed you too," Lucy breathed when Lily calmed. She cuddled into Bickslow's side. "She wouldn't go to sleep without you to sing to her."

"I'll sing to her in the morning then," Bickslow promised. His arm snaked under the pillows to curve around Lucy's shoulder and pull her even closer. He breathed in deeply, letting Lucy's warm vanilla scent wash over him.

Everything that he went through in the past washed away with Lucy's calming presence. He was where he belonged; with his wife and daughter. He was finally home.

* * *

 **Day 3 y'all whoop whoop!**

 **With love,**

 **Lau**


	4. Doctors Aren't All Bad

**Day 4 y'all! It's super short but here it is!**

 **Prompt: Doctor**

* * *

"Bickslow you need to go to the doctor, you're obviously not getting any better!"

Bickslow sneezed and grabbed a fresh tissue before answering.

"Do I don't!" His sinuses were so stuffed up that he sounded like a toddler when he talked and his nose was bright red from blowing it.

Laxus sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. Bickslow had been adamant that he was fine even as he clearly got worse. It all started with just a slight tickle in his throat and by the third day Laxus had to help him take care of himself.

"I'm taking you to the fucking doctor whether you want to or not," Laxus threatened. He dug through Bickslow's drawers and tossed a random pair of shirts with a t-shirt at the sick man. "Put these on."

Bickslow gingerly lifted the shirt over his head slowly but he made no move to put on the shorts. He didn't think he had the energy to stand up and wasn't about to ask Laxus to help him put his pants on. "I'll just go in my pajama pants..."

"Whatever," Laxus huffed. He held out a hand for Bickslow to grab. "Let's go, sniffles."

/ / /

"Dis was a bad idea," Bickslow muttered to Laxus. They were sitting in the waiting room and Bickslow was receiving multiple stares from the other patients waiting.

"Well you can't wear your stupid helmet to the doctor, so deal with it." Laxus ignored the stares his friend was receiving in favor of a random magazine he found on the small table in the middle of the room. "Don't be a wuss."

"Easy for you to say," the sick man grumbled. "People aren't staring holes into **you**."

"Bickslow!" A nurse called.

Laxus helped Bickslow up and over to the door where the young nurse stood.

"Oh hey, Laxus," the nurse said, smiling.

"Hey Wendy." Laxus nodded, following Wendy down the small hallway and into an examination room.

The nurse took Bickslow's vitals carefully, so as not to create more discomfort for the pitiful man.

"The doctor will be with you soon," she announced when she finished. Wendy waved to Laxus and stepped out of the room to attend another patient.

The small room fell silent except for the muffled notes coming from Laxus' headphones. Bickslow's eyes were closed and it seemed like he had fallen asleep on the examination bed.

Laxus opened his eyes when a soft knock sounded on the other side of the door and a small blonde woman walked in.

"Lucy?" Laxus blinked, surprised. "I thought today was your day off?"

"Dr. Scarlet called in sick and they asked me to cover for her," Lucy explained. "And I was going to work on my novel today too...

"Well, what seems to be the problem with this guy?" Lucy was poking Bickslow's shoulder curiously.

"Hey man, wake up!" Laxus smacked Bickslow upside the head. "He's sick."

Bickslow jumped when Laxus smacked him and he looked around disoriented. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're at the doctor, dumbass," Laxus snorted.

Bickslow's surroundings finally came into focus and he came face to face with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The woman smiled at Bickslow and he swore that the small room lit up. She had the most angelic smile Bickslow had ever seen.

"Just prescribe him some stuff and we'll get out of your hair, Lu," Laxus said, crossing his arms.

"Lu? As in Lucy, your little sister?" Bickslow looked between Laxus and Lucy, confused.

"The very same," Lucy chirped happily. She was busy pressing a stethoscope onto Bickslow's back and she instructed him to breathe in deeply. When she was done she pulled the earpieces from her ears and hung the instrument around her neck. "You must be Laxus' elusive best friend that he won't let me meet."

Lucy held out her hand.

Bickslow stared at her small hand for a few seconds before it dawned on him that she wanted a handshake. He carefully wrapped his large hand around hers, shaking it. "Wonder why he won't let you meet me?"

"Because you're a piece of shit lady's man that I don't want soiling my precious sister," Laxus muttered under his breath. In reality he didn't want them to meet because he knew that Bickslow was most likely Lucy's type and he didn't want to think about his little sister dating his best friend.

"Well now that we've finally met, I regret to inform you that you are suffering from the flu," Lucy announced, making it sound like she was stating something obvious. "We'll set you up with some Tamiflu and you'll be good to go!"

Lucy waved to Bickslow and Laxus as they walked out of the clinic.

As they walked towards the car Bickslow turned to Laxus.

"I would have gone to the doctor earlier if I knew your sister was a doctor," he commented. "And if I knew she was so hot."

Pausing in unlocking the driver's side door, Laxus glared over the roof of the car at his best friend.

"You stay away from Lucy or so help me I will personally castrate you with Lucy's own scalpel," he warned. No friend of his, especially Bickslow, was going to lay a single finger on his precious baby sister if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

 **Lmao you didn't think it was gonna be smut did you? So sorry I cannot write smut, I do not have the patience or maturity for that lmao!**

 ****** Tamiflu is the prescription given to treat the flu in the U.S.**

 **With love,**

 **Lau**


	5. Fluffy Isn't Always Good

**So there is no mistake, I intentionally skipped yesterday's prompt. Because I couldn't think of anything for the life of me lmao... So anyway here's today!**

 **Prompt: Fluffy**

* * *

"Bickslow you put that back where you found it right now!" Lucy stood in the doorway of their apartment with her hands on her hips, glaring at her boyfriend.

"But Cosplayer, it's raining outside," Bickslow whined, shaking the water from his two-toned hair. The bundle of white fur in his arms did the same. Bickslow held the cat in Lucy's face. "Besides, look how cute she is!"

Lucy's face scrunched up as she faced the cat. Her eyes itched and watered unbearably. The cat stared unblinkingly at Lucy, not caring one way or another. Finally Lucy couldn't stand it and began sneezing uncontrollably.

"Bickslow - ACHOO! - I swear to God if you don't - ACHOO! - get rid of that animal I will do it - ACHOO! - myself!"

Bickslow put on his best pouting face and brought the cat to his chest, resting his chin on her head. "But Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"No buts!" Lucy stomped her foot, rubbing the allergy-induced tears from her eyes.

"At least let me take her to the pound tomorrow when it's not pouring?" Bickslow pleaded with his girlfriend.

"... Fine," Lucy sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "But tomorrow it's **gone** , got that?"

Bickslow grinned and jumped towards his girlfriend, throwing his arms around her and nuzzling her cheek with his. The cat yelped and jumped from between the couple, landing on the floor and waltzing away.

"Ugh Bicks-!" Lucy's face was smushed against Bickslow's wet chest. "You have fur all over you - ACHOO!"

/ / /

Four weeks later Lucy was beyond furious. It had stormed for the whole week so Bickslow refused to take the cat to the pound on the grounds that he didn't want her to get wet on the way. But Lucy knew that he was stalling because he really wanted to keep the cat. Whenever she tried to bring it up he avoided the conversation entirely.

Lucy was living in misery with the new addition to their little family. There was white fur on virtually every surface of the apartment and no amount of allergy medication could fully rid Lucy of her itchy, watery eyes and sneezing. Not to mention that the cat - dubbed "Fluffy" by Bickslow - seemed to be getting in Lucy's way however possible.

Fluffy would seemingly intentionally walk in between Lucy's feet, tripping the mage. The glass of water that Lucy always kept on the nightstand was always knocked over in the morning and sometimes Fluffy would even use Lucy's desk as a scratching post. The worst part though was that Fluffy seemed to get between Lucy and Bickslow at every chance, no matter what.

Case in point being a week ago when Lucy was feeling frisky and tried to have some long overdue alone time with Bickslow. But Fluffy was having none of that. As soon as Lucy was in Bickslow's lap, kissing his neck, Fluffy was jumping on the couch and wedging herself between them. Her fluffed up tail batted Lucy's face causing Lucy's eyes to tear and sneeze uncontrollably. Lucy slid off Bickslow to find a tissue and when she turned back Bickslow was busy playing with Fluffy on the floor, Fluffy glanced back at and Lucy swore the cat smirked.

After spending the night with Levy, because she couldn't stand all the cat hair in the apartment, Lucy was determined to make Bickslow listen to her once and for all. She stormed into the apartment that morning and strode through the small living room, not even looking at the room around her. She found Bickslow asleep on their bed with Fluffy curled up on his chest and his hand resting on the cat's back.

Lucy stopped suddenly, struck by how calm Bickslow looked asleep with the cat. Normally Bickslow suffered from nightmares and had a hard time sleeping at any time of the day. But now, watching him slowly stroke Fluffy's white fur in his sleep, Bickslow looked so peaceful that it brought a tear to Lucy's eye.

Seeing her boyfriend so relaxed Lucy couldn't bring herself to force him to get rid of the cat. She didn't want to keep Bickslow from getting the peaceful sleep he needed. She could live with the cat if it meant Bickslow being happy, or at the very least she could try.

* * *

 **Be gentle bc I hate it lmao.**

 **With love,**

 **Lau**


End file.
